Red vs Blue yaoi
by Pastatiamo
Summary: I have no idea how to update story's okay so um just felling go that I did it


**Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfic. I have no idea how to do this at all. But I hope you will like my fanfics. I will do my best on this so okay. But thanks for reading this and, Please understand that I'm not really detailed in this just understand that. But for now my first fanfiction for Red vs Blue will begin soon. Oh and mines a bit skit wise.  
**  
It was just another day in Blood Gulch. Hot, humid, and bothersome team mates. On the red team, Grif and Simmons had been fight about what had happened last night between the two of them. But for Donut and Sarge had been laying ion the buff in Sarges bed. "I can't believe you did that Grif. Not only does my head hurt, my ass does as well!" Simmons said while covering his face hiding the fact that he was blushing. "Now don't go and blame this on me. It was the alcohols fault not mine. Any way we were bolth drunk. How the hell are we supposed to know why we did it." Grif said leaning against the wall.

"But you did enjoy yourself. So quit you're bitchin and get you and let's take a shower." Grif heled a hand out. Simmons looked up and sighed and took Grif's hand. "You better not fuck me in the showers you prick and its Both." Grif sighed "As if I would. And still like an ass when you say it. And lets not say a thing to Donut and Sarge"

Sarge had woke up and found a surprise in the bed. Donut was laying there curled up and had red puffy eyes. Sarge was wondering why Donut was in his bed and why both of them were naked of all things. Sarge looked on Donut's arm and saw hand marks. He pulled off the blankets and saw that Donut's lower half was wet And red. "Donut wake up." Sarge shook Donut to wake him up. Donut had waken up And cried. "What the hell happened last night?! Why are we naked?! And why do I feel refreshed?" Sarge yelled at the poor scared Donut.

"You…You….You had violated me sir!" Sarge had been even more shoked by what donut had said. "Listen here Donut, do not tell Grif and Simmons about this. Got It?" Donut nodded. "Okay now lets get you to the showers and clean you out." Sarge said getting out of the bed put a robe on. "Um Sarge, I cant walk….Sorry. " Sarge sighed and pick up Donut and carried him to the showers to everyones supries that they all met in the same place.

Grif and Simmons had been holding hands, Sarge was caring Donut. "It's not what it looks like!" Everyone had yelled at the same time. "Well anyone wants to talk about it in the shower? I mean it's better to shower then stand around with our junk out." Donut had suggested since he was uncomfortable in the position he was in. Everybody had agreed to that.

In the shower Grif had explained what was happening in their situation. "So yeah that's what had happened. now what about you guys?" Sarge had Donut explain what had happened since he was the only one did not drink. " And to make the story short I was basically raped by Sarge." Donut had finished his story in rather detailed way leaving everyone shellshock by the way he told the whole story no mess up. "Well I'm out now. I bet the blues don't have to deal with this." Simmons said with a scoff.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Blue team after party hang over~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"SON OF A WE ALL SLEPT TOGETHER AND WITH CABOOSE ON TOP OF THE BOTH OF US!?" Tucker and Church cried out loud. "What had happened I'm lost?" Caboose had no Idea what was going on (as always). "Well Caboose I Can show you everything that happened." Shila the tank had put a projector on to show what had happened.

(onscreen) "hey Tucker, lets see what Caboose turns in to after drinking alcohol what do you say?" "Church, you know that's a yes to it. but how are we going to get Caboose to drink it?" "Tucker its Caboose, he will drink it if you tell him that it makes him fight better. Or keeps him from getting pregnant." Hey now don't bring My son in to this." "Your the one who got pregnant."

"You mean I am going to get pregnant. You lied to me." Caboose had said looking at the both of them. "Caboose your not going to get pregnant. And why did you become like that... So Brutal ?" Church had felt a little curious to find out how Caboose new how to do all of that. "Yeah caboose you were like really crazy there just there on both of us. Right Church?" Church nodded to Tucker.

Caboose fell asleep. Leaving Church and Tucker to talk. " Dude this is not fair. Me as a bottom, ha that's not right man." " Tucker shut up. I was the bottom too. Man who knew this is how women feel if you do them. Wow." "Church... You sorry son of a gun."

Well all done with mobile so this is still continue on I Pad Or pc

what do I do next

Sucks being the newbie


End file.
